Laugh Meker
by Neko-Dei
Summary: Que hacer cuando te siente triste y abandonado. Que pasaría si en ese momento de soledad llega alguien que te devuelve tu sonrisa...


Laugh Maker

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo encerrado, y mucho menos cuanto eh llorado. Solo recuerdo que corrí por la inmensa casa, lo más lejos y rápido que la extensión de esta y la poca fuerza que tenían mis piernas tambaleantes, cuando ya no pude correr pues mis piernas no lo soportaron descubrí que estaba frente a una recamara abandonada; me adentre en ella y libere mis lágrimas. Al pasar de las horas descubrí que había llorado en cada rincón de esa habitación dejando el suelo cubierto de lágrimas, a tal punto de que estas rosaran mis talones. Esto me puso aun peor de lo que ya estaba y volví a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió en la habitación llena de lágrimas, cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, me resulto extraño ya que esta parte de la casa no era visitada por nadie.

Aunque no puedo recibir a nadie por la forma como esta mi cara llena de lágrimas y con una tristeza profundamente incrustada en mis ojos, un impulso me hizo preguntar con vos cansada y poco audible.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

Al parecer quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta escucho mi pregunta, lo cual hasta hoy me sorprende, pues lo dije tan bajo que con esfuerzo podía siquiera yo oírme. Del otro lado de la puerta cesaron los leves golpes, para dar paso a una voz melodiosa

-No es un gran nombre, pero alguien me llamó "Laugh Maker".

Laugh Maker repetí en mi mente era un nombre muy extraño, al principio pensé que me tomaba el pelo y lo confirme cuando me dijo.

-Te he traído una sonrisa. Hace frio, así que déjame entrar.

Eso dijo y yo arto de todo le respondí con todo el enojo e ira que aún conservaba en mi interior

-¿Laugh Maker? – Grite con una ironía casi infinita- ¡Esto debe ser una broma! No recuerdo haber llamado a alguien así – No lo podía creer que alguien me jugara una broma justo en este momento era inconcebible rompí en llanto nuevamente – No te preocupes por mí y desaparece. Has lo mismo que todos, olvídate de que existo y nunca vuelvas a menos que precises algo de mí.

Cuando dije eso mi voz se quebró, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran de mi interior inundando aún más el suelo de la habitación. Pegue mi espalda a la puerta, para evitar que entrara y en baja voz anuncie – si estás ahí, no puedo llorar.

Unos instantes después, en la habitación inundada resonó un golpe en la puerta. Aun llorando limpie con la manga de mi camisa las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, y dije más para mí que para el molesto visitante detrás de la puerta - ¿ese tipo aún está ahí?- No lo podía creer sí que era imbécil ¿cómo es que no se fue? - ¿No te dije que desaparecieras?- reclame mientras mas lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

-Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho eso e toda mi vida. Ahora estoy realmente triste. ¿Qué debo hacer? – acaso esta tipo pensaba que yo lo sabía, no puedo ni pensar en que hare y él viene diciendo esto- Creo que voy a llorar.

Cuando dijo eso sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi interior, me sentí mal con migo mismo. Acaso… acaso yo hice que alguien llorara. Sentí que debía hacer algo pero en ese momento no podía pensar en algo así que solo grite - ¡Laugh Maker, esto no es una broma! No tiene sentido que llores, yo soy el único que quiere llorar. Así que vete pues yo nunca te he llamado- creía que eso sería suficiente para que se fuera, pero parece que no lo fue; ya que a los pocos minutos sentí como del otro lado de la puerta se apoyaba alguien.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran las voces de dos personas llorando a lo lejos, pues por más cerca que estuviesen no lograban escucharse con claridad; sintiéndose ambos solos, tristes y distantes uno del otro.

Espalda con espalda con la puerta entre los dos, voces llorosas mesclada con hipo. Abrazando nuestras rodillas espalda con espalda, voces llorosas completamente cansadas. Parecía que ambos habíamos acabado todas y cada una de nuestras lágrimas. Con esto en mente le hice una última pregunta a Laugh Maker…

¿Todavía pretendes hacerme reír, Laugh Maker?- ahora todo dependía de él, de su respuesta.

Pensé que tardaría más en responder pero cuando termine de hacerle esa pregunta, respondió - es lo único para lo que vivo. Si no te hago reír, no puedo ir a casa; ya que no me gustaría dejarte llorando solo en una habitación, cuando podrías estar aquí con migo riendo y olvidando todo lo que te hiso sufrir.

-Creo que tal vez te pueda dejar entrar, pero…..- dije mientras me levantaba tambaleante he intentaba abrir la puerta – el problema es que la puerta no abre. Es por la presión de las lágrimas acumulas – en ese momento, me di cuenta que las lágrimas me llegaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Así que quite el cerrojo de la puerta me pegue un poco a ella y dije – empuja la puerta desde tu lado, ya está abierta. Di uno, dos o algo así para saber cuándo moverme. – Espere unos segundos y pregunte - ¿Qué pasa? - al no recibir respuesta me temí lo peor. - ¡No puede ser!- grite estallando en llanto nuevamente. Él….él me había abandonada justo después de haberme dicho que no lo haría, aun guardaba un pequeño ápice de esperanza así que con voz quebrada.

–Laugh Maker, ¡E….Esto no es una broma! – Al no recibir una respuesta perdí la esperanza de que continuara hay -Ahora tú también te olvidaste de mí, desapareciste sin que te importara. Me…..Me traicionaste en el instante en que creí en ti.- llore, llore de nuevo mientras repetía por última vez en mi mientras ¿Laugh Maker? ¡Esto no es una broma! Choque, despacio mi cabeza contra la puerta mientras las lágrimas caían, cuando escuche el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose al otro lado, me gire levemente y lo vi, hay estaba Laugh Maker al otro lado de la ventana rota sosteniendo un tubo de metal y con el rostro lloroso.

No pode ver bien su cara, ya que las lágrimas habían logrado que se me nublara la vista, pero él me resultaba familiar. Mientras intentaba sacer las lágrimas de mi rostro él entro y me dijo con una vos dulce – Te traje una sonrisa.- Laugh Maker tenía una pequeña sonrisa, inocente y pura como la de un niño, se acercó aún más a mí y saco una pequeño espejo, lo puso frente a mí y dijo: " tu rostro lloroso puede sonreí."

Sorprendentemente, sonreí. Él también lo hiso, luego dejo el espejo a un lado y seco mis lágrimas, una vez sin ellas obstruyéndome la visión pude ver claramente su cara…. Abrí los ojos lo más grande que pude y me lance a sus brazos, él me abraso más fuerte y dijo en un susurro – ya no tienes por qué estar triste Yao – Yao, yo cuiare de ti.

Cuando termino esa frase me sentí más feliz que nunca; pues área Ivan, mi amado Ivan. Quien había estado en su país natal Rusia hace ya más de seis meses y ahora lo tenía con migo, aquí abrasándome. –Ivan aru, te extrañe mucho aru- le dije alzando el rostro y acercándome lentamente a sus labios, mientras rodaba su cuello con mis brazos, él capto el mensaje de inmediato y afirmo sus brazos a mi cintra acortan la casi inexistente distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, bajo un poco su cabeza para que por fin podamos juntar nuestros labios. Al principio fue solo un rose, el cual poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso algo mas apasionado pero a la ves completamente dulce, ambos queríamos demostrar lo mucho que nos extrañábamos.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos, mire a sus ojos y me sentí a salvo, como si nada pudiera dañarme ahora, y nada podría no mientras Ivan estuviera aquí, el mismo me lo dijo cuando empezamos a salir; me prometió que mientras él estuviera de mi lado de cualquier forma lograría que nada me lastimara y me juro mantener mi sonrisa siempre presente. Yo en cambio luego de recuperarme del sonrojo que me había causado esa confesión, le dije que no importara como yo mantendría su sonrisa, pero no esa que muestra a todo el mundo esa es falsa y solo guarda dolor, yo mantendría aquella sonrisa que solo era dedicada a mí, una llena de amor y felicidad.

-我回来了 Yao – Yao- me dijo mientras me abrasaba por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta. Fue ahí cuando repare en que las lágrimas que antes inundaban la habitación ya no estaban, en el momento en que Ivan abrió la puerta y salimos de allí, me abrase a su cintura escondiendo mi cara en su pecho por unos momentos.

Me separe lentamente de él y mirándolo a los ojos dije: 欢迎 我想念我心爱的熊猫.

Aclaraciones:  
我回来了= ya regrese o estoy de vuelta  
欢迎 = bienvenido  
我想念我心爱的熊猫. = te eche de menos mi amado panda. ( modo cursi ON XD)

bueno si veo que les gusta are otro que explique porque lloraba Yao

la historia la edite y volví a subir, le agradezco a Dazaru Kimchibum por ser mi primer Review y ser tan sinsera :) gracias

se acepta de todo: tomatazos, golpes, amenazas, girasoles, panditas, criticas, etc


End file.
